


The Boy Who Cried Wolf

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27769645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Sirius hears Remus having a nightmare, he lets it slip that he is in love with Sirius. Sirius spends the next day figuring out how to tell Remus he feels the same way.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	The Boy Who Cried Wolf

Sirius sat on his bed, in the nearly abandoned dorm room. Remus was sleeping soundly in his bed and the other two were empty. Sirius was struggling to read a letter from his brother. Every word he read filled him with a strange mixture of rage and sadness. This was his first holiday away from Number 12 Grimmuald Place, a place he would never call home. Though this Christmas was the most fun he had ever had, what with the running around the castle alone with Remus, and being able to flirt without interruption, he didn’t like change and this was a big change. Most importantly, as Sirius read the words of his brother, he regretted leaving Regulus. Sirius sighed and placed the letter under his pillow. He rubbed his face and put out the candle floating above him.

As soon as the last of the smoke scattered in the air, Sirius heard someone moving around in the bed next to him. “Moony?” Sirius assumed he was awake.

His answer was met by more intense thrashing. Sirius raised his eyebrows in concern. He reached forward and pulled back the curtain. With out the heavy curtains to block the sound, Sirius heard Remus muttering. “Remus?” Sirius asked again, swinging his legs off the bed, wand in hand.

He creeped off the bed and started across Remus and Sirius’ shared space. “Dad?” Remus’ mutters were clearer now. “Dad!” He was raising his voice.

“Rem, you’re at Hogwarts, not home.” Sirius had stopped in between the beds, hesitant.

“DAD HELP!” Remus shouted into the nearly empty common room. He was thrashing, trying to get something off, trying to protect himself. “DAD HE IS GOING TO KILL ME!”

Sirius’ eyes went wide with fear, and he went to clamber into bed with Remus, dropping his wand on Remus’ bedside table. Sirius positioned himself perfectly to hold Remus. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “Everything is going to be okay Moony.” Sirius whispered to the sleeping boy.

At his touch, Remus calmed down. His muttering quieted and his thrashing ceased. Sirius began to softly hum Remus’ favorite song. Remus hummed back subconsciously. With a shaking breath, Sirius carded his hand trough Remus’ hair. The boy shifted in his arms and started to speak. “I need to tell you something.” His voice was very thick with sleep.

Sirius looked down with wide, scared eyes only to see Remus with his eyes shut and his breath still steady. “Yeah.”

“I think I love Sirius.” Remus turned in sirius’ arms. “You can’t tell him though.”

Sirius stared down at his long time crush with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. “Lily?” Remus grumbled.

“I won’t.” Slowly, a smile found its way to his face as he reached for his illuminated wand. 

He sharply waved it in the air, and the dorm room turned dark once again. Sirius silently held him close, smiling to himself and already planning out how he was going to tell Remus the next morning. He was finally in the Christmas spirit.

———————————————————————

Remus woke up with a strange warmth surrounding him. He didn’t mind it though, it made him feel lighter than air and happier than sin. He turned onto his other side and buried his head into an unusually hard pillow, being extremely tired, he didn’t think anything of it. Remus took in a large inhale and smiled, they were his favorite smells, cigarettes, expensive cologne and a hint of wet dog. They also happened to be the smells of his true love. 

Remus snapped his eyes open and looked up, laying there, eyes closed with a blissful smile on his face was Sirius Black. Remus’ face was pressed into Sirius’ side. His breath hitched and, in a possible lapse of judgement, Remus picked up his head and placed it on Sirius’ chest. Sirius stopped breathing for a second, then he wrapped his arms around Remus, pulling him closer. Remus smiled and closed his eyes again, this felt like one of the best moments of his life.

Remus woke up nearly an hour later, but he wasn’t wrapped in Sirius’ arms. He sat up against the head board and slowly opened his eyes. Sirius was walking out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and his skin glistening with moisture. His eyes landed on Remus’ shirtless body and he stopped in his tracks. After a brief moment, his eyes moved to Remus’. Remus was staring at Sirius’ golden skin before he was interrupted, “Did I wake you?” 

Remus smiled at him sleepily and shook his head. He yawned and got a proper look at Sirius. He had strange dopey smile on his face that he had only seen on James when Lily spoke to him. “Why are you so happy?”

Sirius smiled bigger and walked over to his trunk. “It’s Christmas!”

Remus eyes him suspiciously. “You hate Christmas.”

Sirius bit his lip, trying to suppress a laugh, then he threw his favorite sweatshirt at Remus. “Put a shirt on we’ve got presents.”

Remus turned bright red at the thought of wearing Sirius’ sweater. He covered it with the sweatshirt, pausing in the middle; inhaling Sirius’ scent. He quickly got out of bed and put his arm around Sirius’ shoulders, he might have a crush but Sirius is still his best friend.

Remus and Sirius spent the morning opening presents from their friends. Remus got a book on high level defense against the darks arts from James, a book of muggle comics from Peter, a rather large box of chocolates from his parents, and from Sirius, a lumpy sweater.

“I knitted it myself.” Sirius was playing with a friendship bracelet Remus made him years ago. 

“Sirius I love it!” Remus was admiring the sweater that definitely was NOT riddled holes.

Remus pulled off Sirius’ sweatshirt and almost caught him looking before he pulled on the grey mess of yarn. 

“Are you sure because of not I also got you this.” Sirius handed him a small black box. 

Remus took the box, eying him suspiciously. He pulled the cover off, and his jaw almost dropped at the jewel covered watch inside. “Sirius...”

“I got it with the last of my money from home.” Remus’ eyes were wide.

“Sirius you really shouldn’t have. I can’t take this.” 

Remus handed the watch to Sirius. Sirius took it with a smile on his face. He scooted closer to Remus until he was only inches away, he placed his hand under Remus’ wrist and pulled it closer to him. He fastened the watch to Remus’ wrist as his heart beat started going faster and faster, surely Sirius could feel it.

Sirius admired the watch with a smile on his face and looked up at Remus who still looked absolutely dumbfounded. “Sirius I really...” Remus abandoned his words and simply pulled Sirius into a tight hug.

When Remus finally let Sirius go, he was looking up at Remus with the stupidest grin on his face. “Okay what did you get me?”

Remus and Sirius spent the entire day together. Most of their time was spent in the courtyard making snow sculptures, but they also spent time in the common room, playing board games and listening to the vinyls that Remus got Sirius.

All too soon, the sun began to set and Remus and Sirius were headed down to dinner alone. They were laughing through the empty corridors, and dancing around, taking the freedom that they would only have for another couple of days. Sirius made a grand entrance into the Great Hall with a spin then falling on his ass. Remus just walked up to him pulled him up then walked away laughing to himself. They sat down next to each other at the lone table and gave each other odd looks as the teachers came and sat down next to them, McGonagall next to Remus and Dumbledore across from her.

“Oh Remus, I do love your sweater!” Dumbledore said pointing to the slowly deteriorating thing on his torso.

Remus smiled at Sirius then turned to Dumbledore. “Thank you sir! Sirius made it for me!”

Dumbledore looked at McGonagall, raised his eyebrows and she slid a small bag over to him. A few seconds later, the food appeared on the table and all of them began eating. Remus and Sirius spoke silently with certain eye movements and carefully placed eyebrow raises while the teachers spoke rather loudly. They were speaking rather loudly about magical creatures when someone changed the subject.

“Speaking of werewolves!” Remus turned his head sharply and his eyes landed on Slughorn. The only teachers who knew about Remus’ lycanthropy were McGonagall and Dumbledore. “I swear I saw werewolf tracks around the grounds last week! I reckon you get that looked at and kill the monster before kills someone else.”

Remus’ mind went numb and he reached under the table for Sirius’ hand, but Sirius’ hand wasn’t there, instead Remus grabbed Sirius’ thigh. Remus didn’t even realize as he watched Sirius almost spit out his food and slowly turn to Remus. 

“What are you doing?” Sirius whispered.

“Oh I’m sorry, I-“ 

“Hey no it’s okay.” Remus felt Sirius’ hand intertwine with his. “Are you okay?”

Remus was looking at their hands and he slowly shook his head. “I’m scared.”

Sirius’ eyes grew with concern as he slowly lifted Remus’ chin. “I’ll protect you until the end of time, Moony.”

It was at this moment that Remus noticed how close they were. He wanted nothing more in the world then to take a risk and close the space, but he just turned his head back to his food. Remus was trying his best not to cry from the comment while Sirius squeezed his hand. “Why don’t we go back up to the common room, Moony?”

Remus looked up at Sirius then to Dumbledore. He gave Remus a small nod and sympathetic smile. Remus stood up with Sirius and let him guide him with his hand around his waist all the way up to Gryffindor Tower, tears streaming down his face the whole way. Sirius sat Remus down in front of the fire and wrapped a blanket around him. He sat down next to him and let Remus slowly fall onto his chest. “Sirius...”

“What’s wrong?” Sirius held him closer.

“I’m so scared, Siri.”

“Moony, I will never let anyone hurt you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to this school.”

Remus sat up and looked sincerely into Sirius’ eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. Sirius just smiled knowingly and put a hand on Remus’ cheek. “I love you too, Remus.”

Sirius slowly leaned down so he and Remus were millimeters away from one and other. Remus took in a deep breath and kept his eyes on Sirius’. Slowly they closed the space together, and met in a short but heated kiss that seemed to fill the room with light. When they parted, Remus was on top of Sirius looking down and his bright red lips. “How did you know?”

Sirius smiled at him and ran his hand through Remus’ loose curls. “You talk in your sleep.”

The last couple of days they spent alone were now spent by the fire, warming each other with their hot kisses. “Now this is Christmas.” Sirius muttered before Remus pulled him back in.


End file.
